The Crown Falls
by SweetHarmonee
Summary: Ten years before Vayne Carudas Solidor became the power-hungry Hume Consul for the Archadian-occupied Dalmasca, he was just a seventeen year old prince enthralled with a Bhujerban noble with a reputation for breaking hearts. She was in love with a Sky Pirate and an Archadian Prince. Neither of them would ever love another woman again. (Leave a review!)
1. Chapter 1

_Run Away With Me_

* * *

Atop the deck of a massive airship parked at the Aerodome, a handsome young man in his early-twenties sat in silence as he gazed out at the city of Bhujerba.

Jaden had devoted his entire existence to traveling Ivalice in search of wealth and riches as a Sky Pirate. Although, being raised at the Port of Balfonheim, there was really no other choice for him. He commanded the _Emerald_, an aquamarine airship that he had inherited from his late father when he was only eighteen. He had also inherited power within his father's large crew of men. All of the robbery, violence, and general marauding should have made Jayden a wanted man – an outlaw, a bandit. But in contrast, he was one of the most famous, most feared, and most powerful Sky Pirates to sail the skies of Ivalice. Even the Archardian Empire overlooked his business practices.

As he stood up, his strength was highlighted by his six foot muscular frame. His spiky hair was hued an intensely dark onyx. The short stubble across his face gave him more character. His green eyes followed the spot lights that gleamed into the night sky from the city. A very plain white collared shirt accompanied grey trousers and armored steel black boots. A silver cross hung from his neck and rested on his tan chest. A black belt around his waist was home to a gun holster containing an Acturus. A Platinum Dagger also dangled from his belt.

While he continued to gaze out at the city, he relived the first night he met her here in Bhujerba.

* * *

Fireworks shot up into the night sky as Jaden made his decent into the city. A festival was being held in Lhusu Square that night in celebration of the House Ondore.

It wasn't Jaden's first trip to Bhujerba. Not his first by far, but it was the most memorable. Inside, the Aerodome bustled busily with stewards, local Bhujerbans, and travelers from various territories across Ivalice. Jaden stepped out of the crowded Aerodome and into the equally busy streets of Travica Way. Bright lights flashed. Male voices were commanding someone to stop. The clink of swords, armor, and a woman's high-heeled shoes on the concrete seemed to pierce the air.

That was the moment he first laid eyes on her.

A crowd of Bhujerban soldiers followed a teenage girl as she sprinted hastily down Travica Way towards the Aerodome. As she ran, she attempted to hold up the train of her impossibly elegant gown - But to no avail, several feet of pink colored silk and feathers cascaded behind her. She was thin and short in stature, but the white stilettos she wore gave her the illusion of height. Her dark auburn curls flowed behind her, keeping pace with the wind. Delicate diamonds dangled from her ears and the extravagant diamond pendant draped across her neck swung back and forth as she ran. Her icy blue eyes darted across the walkway looking for an escape and a devilish smiled reached her lips as she tore through the crowded masses of people on the street. Jaden watched the scene that was unfolding before him. She was only a few feet away from the entrance of the Aerodome where he stood.

And then they locked eyes.

Without a second thought Jaden pushed forward past a crowd of people watching the scene and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her through crowds of people, he didn't even seem to be concerned with the soldiers still chasing behind. They quickly dashed through the Aerodome, past the docent and into boarding area for the airships. Spotting some of his crew men exiting the _Emerald_, Jaden motioned and yelled "Go! Back on the ship! Prepare for takeoff now!"As the Bhujerban soldiers entered the boarding area, Jaden and the teenage girl climbed up the stairs. Seconds later, the airship closed behind them. Gun shots pierced through the hanger, followed by the booming vibration of the airship ascending into the sky.

"_Hanta_!" The girl exclaimed aloud with a Bhujerba accent, noticing a huge tear in the silk fabric of her dress. "Damn _murkha sainikahs… _another dress ruined." She paused and looked up at Jaden with mischief sparkling in her eyes. "_Bhadra_, please tell me you have some _madhu _aboard?"

"Get her some wine." Jaden commanded to one of the crew men. He stayed slumped against a wall inside the airship, completely out of breath.

She rose from the floor, gathered her dress, and walked over to one of the windows of the airship. Silence filled the cabin for several moments until the crew man returned with a bottle of wine for the girl. With that, she let out a sigh and stared out the window longingly. "It's so different up here. So calm. So peaceful. So beautiful." Her accented voice was soft, but accompanied by the silence of the cabin it echoed against the metal walls. "I envy you."

"Surely you've been on an airship before." Jaden commented.

"But of course." She replied quietly. "But this life must be different. The life of someone like you. The freedom. It is something I will never be allowed to appreciate."

Silence filled the cabin once more.

"Miss, I have no idea who you are. I must have been the only person in Bhujerba tonight that doesn't know who you are." Silence remained. She continued to stare out the window and Jaden continued to stare at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners?" The girl giggled softly. "I am Lareina Ondore."

"As in the House Ondore?"

"It would seem that might knight in shining armor is not only handsome, but bright as well." Lareina replied, shining a playful smile towards Jaden. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_"The Only True Way To Know A Person_

_Is To Argue With Them..."_

* * *

Blue eyes followed her every movement. Vayne watched silently as the young woman danced, absolutely enticed by her presence. A mess of glittered red chiffon swirled across the dance floor of the masquerade ball. She stumbled slightly, perhaps because of all the champagne flutes she had emptied. Still, she continued to twirl across the ballroom floor.

Classical music was accompanied by petty social conversations, obnoxious amounts of laughter, delicious food, and an abundance of drinking. It was a celebration of some sort for one of the many noble families of Ivalice. The guests were all dressed elegantly in lavish coats, dazzling gowns, and an assortment of different masks. Vayne had always despised these formal celebrations, he'd much rather be planning future military strategies. However, his obsession with power always led him to events such as this, to mingle among his fellow future politicians and leaders. These were social obligations he could not avoid if he wanted to become a future Dynast King.

"There are many beautiful young women to dance with." A sweet voice called out to Vanye. "Yet, you seem to be content standing alone."

Vanye looked to his side to find the masked young lady in red standing beside him. Her dazzling blue eyes were watching him, waiting for a response. But silence among the two persisted for several minutes.

"Do you find this strange?" Vayne finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes." The young lady replied. "Very peculiar."

"What exactly do you find so mystifying about my inclination towards solitariness?"

She did not reply. She only smiled with obvious amusement.

"Your pretense for acting coy is unwarranted." Vanye spoke sharply; obviously agitated by the fact that she had ignored his question. He was the future Emperor of Archades and he was obviously not accustomed to being disregarded so easily. "Most would expect more refined mannerisms from a young lady at the royal court."

"Well then, please allow me to apologize for my unrefined etiquette." She replied with a smile, letting out a faint giggle before continuing. "I suppose I find your voluntary seclusion peculiar because the youth of royal court are reputed for our enjoyment of balls, hunts, jousts, and other various social occasions. Masquerade balls, for example, are typically the most enjoyed events of the season. However, instead of sharing in the pleasure of this lavish display of gluttony, you seem as if you'd rather be anywhere else but here."

Stunned by both her forwardness and how well-spoken she was, Vanye had managed to embarrassingly choke on the champagne he had just sipped. He coughed, eventually regaining his breath as his cheeks flushed bright crimson from the slight humiliation. She stood silent at his side, not even glancing at his heavy breaths. Another amused smile graced her lips. After Vanye regained his breath, he turned to the young women and spoke fiercely. "Just because I am part of this ridiculous aristocracy does not mean that I will be compelled to act as if I actually enjoy these ludicrous social occasions."

"And no one is compelling you to." The woman replied, turning to face him with that ever present smile accompanying her sarcastic tone. "Like all people of our ridiculous aristocracy, I'm sure that you have already been well-educated in the basic social graces – dance, polite conversation, music. I apologize if I implied otherwise."

"Well, that is where you and I differ greatly." Vayne replied quickly, feeling slight entertainment from the quarrel. "I chose to dedicate every moment I could spare to the library and battlefield. I am well-educated in history, foreign literature, magery, and military combat." He paused, allowing himself to gloat in his own accomplishments for a second. "I was trained to be a leader, a military commander. Social pleasantries were of little significance to me. "

"How unusually skilled you must be for your age!" The young woman quipped insincerely. "Formal education was uninteresting to me – so mundane and monotonous. I did as little of that as possible. My free time was spent dancing and entertaining guests. Many consider my natural charm and grace a unique strength; an art form if you will."

"Indeed, I have no doubt that you are one of the most attractive _girls_ in most rooms you chose to grace with your _lovely_ presence." He taunted, the tone of his voice tainted with utter contempt. "Having possession of so many s_hallow _traits, I don't find it difficult to imagine that you never had to put much effort into _trivial_ matters like universal knowledge or royal politics."

"On the contrary!" She quickly retorted with that amused smile still present. "My charm is a useful skill that can be applied to anything, even military matters and royal politics."

"You have my attention." Vayne laughed with implied doubt, but he was genuinely curious. "And how would that be, pray tell?"

"My socializing has allowed me to observe and learn how to read the people around me. That has in turn taught me how to acquire anything I desire from someone with minimal effort."

Vayne was taken aback by her response, a slight grin across his face. "Most would call that manipulation."

"Manipulation is such an ugly word." She chuckled. "But would you argue that it could not be an extraordinarily useful skill to a powerful young man striving to be King?"

And he did agree. But before he could even answer her, she had disappeared – transforming into a mess of glittering red chiffon swirling across the dance floor.

* * *

_"For When They Argue In Full Swing,_

_They Reveal Their True Character." _

_- Anne Frank_


End file.
